Typhoomerang
A Typhoomerang (portmanteau of a typhoon and a boomerang) is a new species of dragon that appears in Season 1 of DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk, the TV Series. They are classified in the Stoker Class. Typhoomerangs have a unique ability while flying: they spin (similar to a typhoon/boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Although, as they spin, they seem to scorch objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. The act leaves a distinctive burn mark on the ground below. The ash seems to act as a fertiliser; the ending of The Terrible Twos shows flowers growing where a Typhoomerang took off. Typhoomerangs are very large dragons; coming in a variety of colors, including blue, yellow, red, and orange. DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk The Typhoomerang first appears in The Terrible Twos, and was one of the first new species of dragons discovered on the show. A baby Typhoomerang was accidentally found by Fishlegs and Meatlug and caused them to crash land, describing it as a "flaming squirrel". The same Typhoomerang then passes by Hiccup and Toothless, and after discovering it as a new species, Hiccup takes it back home with him, much to Toothless' dismay. Back home, Stoick names the dragon Torch after it lights up the fire. However, Torch begins to annoy Toothless, stealing his food and his bed (which Hiccup later assumes is jealously). That night, Toothless hears enraged and panicking cries of an adult Typhoomerang: Torch's mother. As several days pass by, Toothless tries to warn Hiccup, but to no avail. Eventually, the group takes it to the Berk Dragon Academy to document it in the Dragon Manual, learning that it has incredibly sharp razor talons and is the first and only dragon that does not fear eels, even going so forth to eat one. Snotlout was excited to name it, coming up with names as they documented new facts about this species (i.e. Eel Eater, Sharp Claw, Flaming Comebacker, etc.) When they discovered it spinning around the academy revealings sparks as they burn the ground, leaving a distinctive swirling burn mark, they come up with similes that eventually led to its final name. . In shape and size, they are comparable to dragons such as a Timberjack.]] Much later, the group discovers a large portion of the forest destroyed, with a large swirling marking in the middle. They conclude that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang and Hiccup finally realizes that this was what Toothless tried to warn him about. Torch's mother suddenly shows up and gives chase after Hiccup, Toothless, and Torch (who kept following them instead of its mother). After they trick the adult Typhoomerang into crash landing, Torch is reunited with its mother and its two siblings, the family of Typhoomerangs flies off. Defenders of Berk A Typhoomerang appeared in Live and Let Fly when the riders were studying its burn pattern. One also makes a slight cameo appearance in The Night and the Fury when spying on Fishlegs. Torch returned in Zippleback Down as an adult. He helps put out a large forest fire and saved Berk. Weaknesses Full grown Typhoomerangs are unable to glide from a dive. If they do they could crash or get badly hurt. Gallery Dragons bod typhoom info-1-.png Dragons BOD Typhoom Gallery Image 02-1-.png Dragons bod typhoom gallery image 01-1-.png tumblr_maimg72zKQ1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maimgqrW8i1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvcayCEI1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majv2dMl531ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvjz8VVk1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvjhEOCD1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Typhoomerang.png typhoomerang.JPG|Typhoomerang as it appears in Dragons: Wild Skies. MAELS.png|Entrance to the Typhoomerang's lair|link=http://postimage.org/image/qnq9lqvef crop4.png|Torch with siblings (blue and yellow). descarga.jpg tumblr_majvhvAHK91ryxe54o1_500.jpg Lol.jpg The Night and The Fury Typhoomerang.png deff.jpeg ede.jpeg Trivia *The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker class judging from how it emits sparks from its mouth/body to fly fast. These sparks create a burn mark with size ranging from the age and size of the Typhoomerang, but show, however, the same distinct pattern. *The Typhoomerang is one of the three known dragons that can emit fire from its body. This is because the Typhoomerang emits sparks and if you look closely at the beginning of The Terrible Twos, you can see Torch on fire. The other dragons that can emit fire from its body are the Monstrous Nightmare and the Fireworm. *In Dragons: Wild Skies, there is a Typhoomerang's lair located In Wild Dragon Cliff. If you enter its cave you will end up seeing a burnt ground from a spinning cyclone and multiple hatched eggs. The Typhoomerang is now tamable, although, while riding it, your character does not appear on its back because it is impossible to ride according to the Book of Dragons.However Hicup, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Toothless were seen rideing on Torch's back. It has a picture in the pause menu. You can find one at Cartoonnetwork, being labeled as a Stoker class dragon. *Typhoomerang may grow at a fast rate as Torch was fully grown by Zippleback Down. Category:Dragons Category:Typhoomerangs Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Stoker class